Unexpected happenings
by Elven x Princess
Summary: What started out as a normal day changes Christinas life forever. She gains family for better or for worse. Warning: Sister fic. Don't like don't read.
1. Kidnapped

Unexpected happenings

**Chapter one: **Bait

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, storylines etc from the supernatural series.

**Dean: **26

**Sam: ** 22

**Christina: **15

It was just the three of them. Three people locked inside a room. There were no windows, no furniture, nothing. Just one door and three people.

Christina looked around at what she supposed were her fellow 'Inmates'. Both were leant against the opposite wall to here with equally sullen looks on their faces. She was quite sure that she had met neither of the two men yet there was a niggling feeling at the back of mind telling her that they looked strangely familiar. They'd told here that they were brothers, Sam and Dean and had been hunting whatever it was that had brought them here.

By 'it' she supposed they had meant 'who' or rather the very creepy man that had dragged her here. The whole experience was very strange and Christina was sat curled up on the hard floor trying not to cry in front of the strange men with her. She was still half expecting to wake up from whatever nightmare it was she'd walked into. She wondered vaguely how such a normal day could have gone so wrong.

**Flash back**

The bell that signalled the end of school was ringing in her ears as Christina swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the English classroom. As she got the front doors her best friend Cassie Whitnall joined her.

"So" Laughed Cassie, "I heard Josh asked you to the dance on Friday." Christina gave a groan, " I do not want to talk about it." Her face was a picture of despair but a small smile tugged at her lips. ," I don't know why your so against him Chrissie, he's no genius but he must work out like five hours a day." Christina responded with a roll of her eyes,

"He's also an arrogant jerk whose face looks like it's been hit by a bus." They both burst out laughing and Christina was still smiling when she opened her front door.

She could hear voices coming from the kitchen but her mum was supposed to have left for work a few hours ago. She crept forward slowly and peered through the open door. Her mum was tied to a chair facing away from her and struggling furiously against her bonds. In front of her there was a man pacing clearly getting more and more frustrated.

He looked to be around fifty and wore regular clothing for an old dude. His face was unshaven and when she spotted his eyes she gave a start. They were a deep blood red. He seemed to be very and his face was distorted in rage.

" I know he's been here damn it and if you don't tell me where's gone so help me I will rip you limb from limb." Christina could see her mother trying to calm down but her hands were shaking. "I've never heard of a John Winchester never mind had him in my house." If she'd managed to keep her voice from shaking then she may have sounded believable. Her mother had always been bad at lying. The man raised his hand as if to hit her. That was when Christina gasped. Then man's head snapped up in her direction and before she'd even managed to move he had strode across the kitchen and flung the door open.

She looked up into the bloody eyes and couldn't help but recoil at the hatred in them. She made to move backwards but his hand shot out and quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist. He pulled her close to him and sniffed. A maniac look came onto his face, " Another Winchester," He grinned, " More bait.

"No, no she's got nothing to do with this. I don't know where John is I swear. Just leave my daughter alone." Christina started to shake at how terrified her mother sounded.

"Please, she doesn't know anything."

"Anything about what?" He mocked. Christina began to struggle against his hold until he grabbed her head and rammed it into the wall. The world started to go blurry and no matter how hard she tried to hold onto it, it soon fell into darkness.

Now

When she woke up she was in the room. If it could be called that it was more of a cell than anything. It had solid concrete walls, ceiling and floor covered in white peeling paint.

She looked back at the two men she was with. They were still stood side by side but now the tall one was impatiently tapping his foot and the shorter one glaring at the floor. They both looked very intimidating and it was for this reason that she hadn't voiced any of her questions. But the silence was maddening and so she cleared her throat slightly and looked up at the pair, "who was that man?" She asked neither one in particular.

The shorter one answered, Dean she thought, " It's not who, It's what." Perhaps they were mad. "Excuse me?"

"It is not what, It's who. Or rather what kind of Demon " Yep defiantly mad and frustrated if his voice was anything to go by. Perhaps she should shut up now. But then again she was sort of interested in what they had to say, the man did have red eyes after all., "Demons? He looked kinda like a human, no horns or anything." This time it was Sam that answered, "Demons possess humans so they can get around unnoticed have a body etc. That's why the dudes eyes were red."

"Oh but what would a demon want with me? Or you?" She didn't believe them but perhaps it was just best if she went along with it. Again Dean answered, "We don't know what it wants with you, why don't you tell us?" He was defiantly angry again and Christina looked down startled.

"Dean." Sam admonished. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He came and sat next to her curled up form. It was cold in the cell and she pretty much scared half to death. Sam gave her a warm smile and she uncurled slightly. "Ignore him, he's worried about our dad, apparently we're here as bait."

"Yeah me to I think. I don't really know who for though. The man, demon thing was at my house. He had my mum…" She broke off with a sob remembering her mum tied to the chair sobbing and shaking. Then she started to sob and shake.

"He had her tied to a chair, and he was going to hit her." She was outright panicking now.

"Calm down kid." Mumbled Dean. " Who was he looking for anyway, I mean who could you be bait for."

"I don't know. He sniffed me then went oh another Win...Bang." She was interrupted by the sound of a gun being fired somewhere above them.

**Endnotes: **

Really sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not very good with them.


	2. Rescued

**Chapter two: Rescued**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else you recognise from the supernatural series.

I'll explain what the Demon is, who it is and why it wants John in the next chapter sorry it just didn't fit into this one. This is set in season one but they already have the colt.

Both Sam and Deans heads snapped up in an instant. Sam jumped back up and turned to Dean with a worried look on his face. "You think it's Dad?" He sounded nervous and almost pained despite the fact that he thought someone was coming to rescue them. "I hope not." Dean was still frowning and as the sounds of fighting and gunshots came closer he turned to Christina, " Stick behind okay? No matter what comes through that door."

She nodded mutely and quickly stood before backing up against the far wall.

Abruptly everything outside the cell fell silent. Christina was about to move closer to the brothers but Dean held up his hand, "Not yet." He whispered. She waited with baited breath and in her head she seemed to hear a clock counting down. She shivered slightly in the cold and wrapped her arms around her feeling oddly exposed.

Without warning there was the sounds of the door being unlocked and then it clanged open. The sound batted around the concrete room and echoed in Christinas ears. All occupants of the cell stared at the two people in the doorway.

To Christina they just looked like ordinary men. People who quite easily have been possessed but both Sam and Dean relaxed at the sight of them. Both of the strangers seemed to be middle aged and covered from head to toe in dirt, sweat, blood and who knows what else. One had black hair and an unshaven face, his eyes were a beautiful green colour and showed obvious relief at the sight of them. The other had brown hair and beard. His face too showed relief as soon as he saw the brothers. Both men were holding some sort of gun and smiled at the sight of the brothers.

"Dad." Breathed Dean. He moved forwards to embrace the dark haired man but was interrupted when he held out his arm, "Later Dean we gotta get out of here." Dean gave a curt nod but Sam looked a little confused, "Why? You killed it didn't you?." He was looking at the doorway and for the first time Christina noticed the bloody body of the man who had kidnapped her. She gave a strangled sob and all four men turned towards her.

"Delayed it." Answered the brown haired man finally.

"What is it?" Asked Dean.

"Later." Repeated his Dad. Sam turned back towards Christina,

"Come on."

Christina hadn't taken her eyes off of the black haired man yet. She was sure that she'd seen him at her house once before but it had been years ago and it was only a glimpse she'd got through the living room door so she couldn't be sure. Perhaps this was John Winchester. If he was that might explain why Sam and Dean looked so familiar. They did look kind alike him.

"Christina." Sams voice cut through her line of thought urgently and without further delay she grabbed a hold of his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her out the room after his family.

As she was pulled into the corridor she was forced to step over the body of the man and paled at how frightening his open and empty eyes were. Seeing her pale Sam tightened his hold on her hand and they both began running.

After almost ten minutes of running through a labyrinth of dank corridors Christina collapsed against a peeling wall. The others stopped beside her. Sucking in as much oxygen as possible Christina closed her eyes and sunk down onto the grimy floor. Unexpectedly she felt hands on her shoulders holding her up a little. "Don't give in Christina, we're not safe yet."

Her eyes flew open in shock and looking up she met the startling green eyes of the brothers Dad. I know those eyes she thought. She just couldn't place when from exactly, maybe it was form the time she thought she saw him in the living room. Then another thought occurred to her, how had he known her name. She was sure he hadn't been told in the cell.

Feeling utter confusion and desperation consume her closed her eyes and despite being in a very dangerous situation with a group of complete strangers she rest her head against the wall. She was still breathing heavily and there was a stitch in her side, not to mention the throbbing pain that was building in her head from when that demon man thing had hit it.

"Christina!" Although she knew he was stood right next to her Sams voice seemed to be muffled or coming form far away. She opened her eyes again to peer at him. He seem disturbed. Looking over his shoulder she caught sight of Deans face. Frowning again. She was beginning to wonder if he ever did anything else. "She had a head wound." He muttered to his Dad who immediately lifted her hair to see.

Suddenly from below the sounds of someone coming closer could be heard and the brown haired man looked up, " We'll have to carry her John."

Whilst she was being lifted onto Sams shoulders her only coherent thought was that this must be John Winchester then. Then they were running again.

Before she knew it Christina was breathing fresh air again which was a relief after the stuffy air in the building. She closed her eyes in thankfulness as she felt her self being lowered down. Opening her eyes she found it was into a car seat. Sams face hovered in front of hers as he examined her, "You okay?" he asked and she managed a weak nod in response before jumping as the car boot clicked open.

Peering over Christina made out Deans head in what seemed to be a trunk full of weapons. Her eyes then widened in shock as she realised that there were guns and knifes and god knows what else in there. What kind of people were these. She began to back away slightly from Sam and he looked a little concerned. "Don't worry. They're for demons." He reassured her.

Just as Dean picked out a gun and had begun to load it John appeared. "No." Was all he said but it had both Sam and Dean looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" John looked at them and sighed,

"We have someone with us." He pointed to me. "It's too dangerous she might get hurt if we fight."

"She won't." Said Dean, "We usually have someone with us and you've never cared before."

"This is different." Was the reply. Christina jumped again as the brown haired man slammed his car door shut getting into the passenger seat.

"Different how Dad?" Sam asked clearly impatient.

"She's family." That got Christinas attention.

End notes

Very sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar. Really not very good at it at all and it's late.


	3. The truth is out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the supernatural series.

Sorry I know that there are parts that don't make sense yet but they will. Also I know that it's usually Sam who does all the arguing with John but Sams just in shock right now and Deans the one who actually knew his mum so he's the one that's more insulted I suppose by it. He'll get back to himself after a while he just needs t get used to the idea of a sister.

Chapter three: The truth is out

"What?" Deans voice was low as he stared at his father incredulously.

" I said she's…"

"I know what you said Dad what I meant was how? Who exactly is she?"

"Your sister." John stated calmly and Christina froze with shock. Dean however did not and by the look on his face he was getting increasingly more and more angry. John took a swift look at his face and said, "Will you please calm down son." John tried to reason with him but it seemed Dean was far too angry.

"Sister! What were you cheating on mom the entire time you were married?" John stared at Dean in shock and Christina heard Sam gasp. Looking around she realised that both Sam and the brown haired man were staring at Dean too.

THWACK. Christinas head snapped back in the direction of John and Dean and was shocked to see Dean lay on the floor clutching a hand to his jaw. "Never." Was all John managed to spit out. Then he began to pace. He stopped suddenly and he seemed to realise where they were. "We need to go before it comes out again."

"Dad! We can't just go and leave it alive." Sam sounded defensive.

"I won't have your sister hurt Sammy. We'll come back for it." Was all John said before making his way around the car. Sam opened his mouth to say something more but the brown haired man stopped him with a hard look. "Not now Sammy."

"But Bobby!" Al Sam got was another severe look before the conversation was cut short by two car doors slamming as both John and Dean got in.

Sam pushed Christina slightly more into the middle so that she ended up squashed in between the two men who were supposedly her brothers. John started the car and they were soon travelling away from the site.

She still didn't trust these people and the fact that they were apparently her family only succeeded in making her all the more wary of them. It was overwhelming her more than anything that had happened so far today including being kidnapped by a red eyed demon.

It had always just been her and her mum. She'd never had siblings, both parents, aunts, uncles nothing. Just her and her mum. The fact that she now had more family than ever was way more than she could handle and all she wanted to do was go tot sleep. Her head still hurt from before and despite her best efforts she couldn't help but fell her eyes begin to droop. After discovering that they had all those weapons in the boot she didn't want to let her self close them It might not be safe.

John was watching her closely in the mirror and seemed to sense her reluctance because he gave her a warm smile, Sleep. Don't worry your safe."

Which was a relief because Christina didn't think she could have kept her eyes open any longer anyway.

When Christina awoke it was to Deans angry voice demanding answers. She sat up and began blinking the sleep away from her eyes. Blearily she looked around.

She was lay on a large bed in what looked like a motel room. Sitting next to her was the brown haired man, Bobby she thought. He was holding a flannel that Christina had thought had possibly been on her forehead a second ago and was looking at her with concern. " You alright?" He asked her anxiety lacing his words. She nodded slightly although the movement caused a sharp pain in her head. She looked over at John, Dean and Sam.

Both John and Sam were sat on dining room chairs around a circular table. Dean was on his feet and looking frustrated. As soon as he saw her he scowled and turned to his father, "She's awake. Will you tell us now?"

John sighed then beckoned Christina over. He patted the chair in between him and Sam and then turned to Dean., " Sit down son."

Bobby stood and wandered over. " I'll go get some food." He muttered before making his way to the door. Before he slipped out John shot him a grateful smile. Sam began to tap his fingers against the table impatiently whilst Johns attention was on Christina.

" You look just like your mommy." He said at last.

"Who is?" jumped in Dean. John sighed again then leant back.

"It was sixteen years ago. We were in California after tracking down a werewolf when we took a break if you remember. It was only for a month or so but I got friendly with the women who lived next door to the house we were renting. Your mom." He looked to Christina.

One night we went out for a few drinks and got." Here he paused, " Over friendly." Christina blushed and despite himself Sam smirked at the look on her face. John carried on. " We left about a week later and when I went back two years later there you were sat on the stairs looking at me and your mom with those eyes. So similar to my boys. I've kept in touch with her ever since but she didn't want me disrupting your life with my uneven comings and goings so you weren't told."

He rubbed his head and turned to Sam and Dean. " I loved your Mom with all my heart. More than anyone in the world. I was drunk boys I didn't mean to betray her. But I don't regret it." He looked down ashamed and when Dean laid a hand on his shoulder Christina felt like she was intruding so she went back to the bed she woke up on.

She was confused. Overwhelmed. Hurt as well. She was so preoccupied trying to work things out in her head that she didn't notice the bed dip when John sat next to her.

"Christina?" She turned to him and when she looked into his eyes he realised where she'd seen them before. In her mirror. There was no denying now that he was her father.

" Yes?" She whispered back. Her head was beginning to throb now. " Are you okay?" She nodded and then closed her eyes when her vision became blurry.

"I'd like to go home now please." He was silent so long that Christina opened her eyes and saw Johns hesitant look.

"What?" She asked. He studied her for a second then grasped a hold of her hand. " You can't go home sweetie."

"What? Why?" She could feel the sense of dread creeping up on her and wasn't aware that her voice and risen. Same and Dean looked over from the table where they were sat together discussing something. "Dad?" Question Sam. John looked back at Christina.

" The demon. When it has you it didn't need your mom anymore. I was too late sweetie when I arrived at your house she was already dead."

Christina didn't move. She could hear herself repeating no over and over but she didn't seem to be in control of her own body. All she could feel was utter despair. That and the giant headache she was suffering from. She made to run out of the room but was caught by Sam who held onto her.

"Calm down." Was whispered into her ear but she took no notice and began to struggle. She couldn't seem to breathe properly and just as her headache reached it's peak her world blacked out again for the second time that day.

End notes

As always very sorry about spelling, grammar etc still no better at it.


	4. Looking to the future

Chapter four: Looking to the future

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or ideas that you recognise from the supernatural series.

Really Sorry that I made Dean seem really horrible so far but I promise he will get better and be the perfect big brother etc. He's just adjusting he's not used to the idea that he has a younger sister to look after as well as a brother . Not to mention that he doesn't want this life for her so of course he's against taking her with him. He doesn't want her getting attached and then have to go so he's being kind of horrid to her. . Also in this chapter I think Christina seems wimpy it's just because she's overwhelmed. She's kinda had a difficult day.

Christina was vaguely aware of someone holding her had as she struggled to gain consciousness. She was desperately trying to open her eyes, move do something but it seemed her body wasn't ready to take orders yet and was stubbornly staying asleep.

She gradually became aware of voices arguing somewhere close to her and after listening for a few moments she managed to distinguish that the voices belonged to Dean and John. Her father and her brother. That was going to take some getting used to. Focusing more on the conversation Christina realised that Dean sounded extremely angry and with a sinking heart recognised that it was probably her that he was angry at.

"Are you insane Dad? Just look at her. She wouldn't last five minutes on the road and anyway just what exactly are we supposed to do with her? Let her sit in the car while we go off and kill the evil guys?" Dean was ranting. He was possibly pacing as well. Her Mum used to do that as well when she was really riled up about something.

A sense of loss washed over her at the thought of her Mother. Her sweet reliable mother. Dead. Then with a flash of understanding Christina realised what the argument was about. Her Dad wanted her to go with them. Hmm, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She'd only known him for a few hours and she didn't know him at all. Then again she supposed it was better than rotting in some foster home. Right?

"Son, she is your sister. And no amount of pacing or yelling or temper tantrums is going to change that. She's your baby sister and she needs you."

If she could have Christina would have rolled her eyes at that. Out of the whole lot of them( Her brothers and Dad) She could honestly say that she needed Dean the least. Actually she didn't need him at all. She'd gone for fifteen years without an older brother so she certainly didn't need one now. Or want one. So far all he'd done was be horrible to her and he clearly didn't want her around. Her day had been bad enough without him adding to it.

" Yeah? Well she's your daughter Dad and she needs you. Not me and not Sam, you. So don't try and shove her off onto us." Christinas heart sank even further at that. John didn't even want her., he was just trying to dump her on his sons. She'd rather go to a foster home she decided. She was no ones burden.

"I'd take her in if I could but you know it's too dangerous for any of you to be with me. As soon as I can I'll take her but she's your sister Dean. Please take care of her." Johns voice turned pleading at the end. It was silent for a few minutes and then Christina heard Sams voice.

"She has no one Dean. No where to go. We can't just leave her alone. Besides, the demons know about her now. They won't just leave her alone they'll use her to get to Dad and clearly she doesn't know how to protect herself." His voice was coming from beside her so she guessed it was him that was holding her hand. Then she heard a huge sigh.

"Fine. But I don't have to be nice to her. And just because we have the same father doesn't mean I have to acknowledge her as my sister. And I swear of she causes any trouble, puts us in danger or god forbid starts to whine and complain then she is gone."

"Thank you." Was all that John said. At least Sam doesn't want to leave me, all I'll have to do is behave myself and I'll be fine."

Since the conversation had ended Christina decided that she should probably resume the task of taking control over her body. Slowly her eyes opened and she managed to shift a little. Then instantly groaned as all her muscles protested against it.

"She's waking." She heard Sam mutter and then a hand brushed the hair from her face. Suddenly both Sam and Johns face loomed above her looking concerned. "You okay sweetie?" John asked and Christina nodded her head slightly before sitting up.

She glanced around the room and saw Dean sat at the table scowling at her. When she caught his eye however his expression softened. If only slightly. She quickly decided that she wouldn't let on about hearing the previous conversation and so turned to her recently discovered father a new bundle of questions prepare. " What's going to happen to me?" Her voice shook a little even though she knew the answer she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

John smiled at her slightly, " Your going to be staying with your brothers for a while. There are some things I need to clear up and then I'll come and get you okay?" Again she nodded faintly and glanced toward Dean again. He wasn't even looking at her but his face showed his displeasure so she quickly looked away. Sam gently squeezed the hand he was holding, " Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

He sounded reassuring but how could he protect her from the 'Demons'- or whatever they were called. They'd already caught him once and thinking about the demon she realised that it was only a short while away and quite able to find them again.

" What if that thing comes back to get us?" She turned wide eyed to her father. He took her other hand quickly and gave her a comforting smile. " We'll be ready for i. In fact we're expecting it so it can't take us by surprise. You don't need to worry."

She felt a little calmed but there was still the issue of why the hell it had actually wanted them in the first place, " Why exactly is it coming to get us? What did we do?"

John hesitated for a moment and sat looking at their intertwined hands. " You did nothing." He reassured her, " It was me. It wanted revenge."

" You see, when Sammy was six months old a demon killed his Mum, my wife. After that I was angry and grief stricken beyond belief and so not knowing what else to do I decided to hunt the thing that killed her." He looked heart broken relaying what were clearly painful memories for him and so Christina put aside any questions she had and let him continue.

" It was then that I discovered that there were more demons out there, and not just demons but creatures and spirits as well. All them hurting and killing so I hunted them as well." He paused again. " I'm very good at what I do and very few get away. But that one back there, he got away. The problem was that I killed his mate. So he wanted revenge." Suddenly he smiled. " Like I said, don't worry. We'll soon have him exorcised then you can go with Sam and Dean."

"So you just travel round hunting things?" John nodded.

" And Sam and Dean, they do to?" Christina turned to look at Sam and he nodded too.

" But what about school and stuff?" John chuckled and shook his head.

"You just found out that your family hunt the supernatural for a living and all you can ask about is school." He shook his head again and muttered something under his breath about her being just like her brother.

" Well I home schooled the boys mostly and Sammy's practically a genius. He'll teach you and when it's possible you can go to school."

" Okay." Sighed Christina. " I'm hungry." She realised that she hadn't eaten in what must have been about a day.

Sam frowned a little. " Didn't Bobby go out to get us some food?"

John laughed, " Bobby went out to give us some privacy." At Christinas quizzical look John elaborated, " Bobby's like an uncle to the boys, he's your godfather actually. He taught me a lot about hunting."

She nodded and her stomach growled. " Sam call Bobby and tell him he can come back now." John chortled.

Just as Sam pulled out his mobile the door banged open and Bobby rushed in, " Quick he's here."

End notes

As always I'll apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes. And for the long update, sorry I was out of the country.


	5. A long day

Chapter five: A long day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas fro the supernatural programs.

Quite a boring chapter but necessary for the story. Sorry. The siblings will start to get a little closer in the next chapter but you can defiantly see in this chapter that Sam at least is already kind of protective over her.

I think I got all of the right words and names of traps etc but please correct me if I'm wrong.

Everyone was still for a moment and then as one rose. John looked both stern and thoughtful as Bobby came further in and shut the door. ,"Right," He barked Sammy go and collect all the weapons we need and make sure that they are prepared. Bobby, I need salt and fetch the paint can form the boot." He paused for a second then glanced at Christina nodding to him self he carried on. "Dean, go get your sister a gun."

"What?" Asked Christina panicked. They couldn't possibly be expecting her to fight could they? She'd never held a gun in her life. And she certainly couldn't kill anyone, thing. She didn't even kill spiders when she found them in the bath. Besides how do you even kill a demon? Seeing the look of panic flitter across his daughters face John put a hand on Christina's shoulder.

"It's just a precaution." He explained, "Incase of an emergency." Christina tried her hardest not to imagine how an _emergency _would turn out and focused on calming down.

She reassured herself that even if the demon did get in her father god father and brothers were here and probably wouldn't let it get her. Surely Dean didn't hate her enough for that right? She was interrupted from her musings when the motel door swing open and Bobby strode through. He handed the can of paint to John so that he could better hold the huge bag of salt he had with him. She found it amazing that no one but her was freaking out and began to wonder if these situations were the norm for this family.

John glanced at Christina again and frowned in what seemed concern. ,"Make sure she's completely covered," He said to Bobby, "No gaps." Bobby scowled,

"I know how to make a god damn salt circle John." He complained. John looked apologetic and uttered a quick sorry before grabbing one of the cheap motel chairs and dragging it in front of the door.

Bobby rushed over to Christina and spared her a fleeting smile before hurriedly making a large circle around her using the salt. "Don't go outside the circle," he warned, "And don't let it break." She nodded her understanding too scared to speak as she suddenly realized that she would soon becoming face to face with her mothers murderer.

As Dean waltzed through the door an icy blast of wind rattled around the room causing Christina to shiver and hastily wrap her arms around herself. He marched straight to her and held out a gun without saying a thing. Christina gingerly accepted the firearm but held it awkwardly not knowing how to handle it. She tentatively examined it trying to work out what to do and was painfully aware that she could set it off at any moment. "Err, Dean?" She asked cautiously. He sighed deeply before turning around with his eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"I um, I don't know how to use this." She said waving the gun in the air.

"Well for starters I don't suggest doing that. Not unless you want to kill everyone here." He sighed, "We don't have time for this. Look, just point and pull the trigger. But it doesn't matter you won't need it and it won't do any good against a demon. I'm not completely sure why dad wants you to have it."

"Oh." Was the only response Christina could come up with to reply to her irritable brother and by the time she'd said it he'd slunk off anyway. She gazed over at her father and saw that he was now stood on the chair painting something on the ceiling. It looked like a star painted in a circle but she couldn't see how that was going to help them defeat a red eyed demon. "It traps demons." Sam's voice came from beside her and she jumped a little not having realized he had come in. "Paint traps demons?" She sounded disbelieving and Sam smiled. It had been his reaction when his father had first shown him.

"It's not the paint." He clarified "It's the shape. It's called a devils trap."

"Oh. Will it not know that it's there?" She was worried again. Obviously the trap was no good unless they got the demon inside it. "There's nothing to warn the demon unless it sees the trap before walking into it. But we think, we hope that it will too obsessed with revenge and anger to look for any traps." He explained patiently.

"And when it's caught?" she asked

"We exorcise it. Basically send it back to hell. It's just a few words and problem sorted." His confidence was managing to finally calm down Christina and he smiled easily at her, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Once John was finished his painting the four of them grabbed a bottle of water each that Sam had told Christina was holy water. Sam had thought it important enough to be considered a weapon so she assumed it was a demon thing. Bobby noticed her curious gaze and explained that it burned the demon. "Torture." Added Dean, which made Christina flinch a little. He seemed completely unperturbed by causing someone a great deal of pain. Even if it was a demon and a murderer Christina couldn't help but hope they wouldn't do it while she was there. John must have caught the half frightened half disgusted look on her face because he sent a wary glare towards Dean, "Don't scare her Dean."

"What! That is what we use it for." Dean muttered.

"Dean." Hissed Sam in warning.

Everyone in the room was suddenly startled when a rock hit one of the windows and the whole thing shattered. The line of salt along the window that Christina had failed to notice was shifted in the breeze and the connection was broken. The salt had only moved a little but apparently that was enough as a second later the red eyed demon had leapt straight through the window and landed in a crouch on the floor. His scarlet eyes swept room and only paused when he spotted Christina. His eyes lit up as her saw her stood on her own clutching a gun she obviously didn't know how to use and looking incredibly vulnerable.

Christina looked to the others for reassurance and was shocked to find that Bobby was not there. Her father and brothers were stood alone. It was at that moment that she realized how desperate she actually was. If those three died, which seemed more likely by the minute then she had no one. No one at all to help her, or care for her, she'd be alone.

The demon turned back to the men and when the three took a step forward it took no time in fighting back. With a flick of its wrist both Sam and Dean were sent flying backwards into the wall and were smashed against it with a painful thud. In horror she took a step towards them but Sam seeing what she was about to do cried out, "Don't go out the circle."

John was left alone to fight the demon now and it was clear he wanted no time wasted fighting but wanted to finish as quickly as possible. He bared his teeth and made his way forwards to the demon his gun raised at its head. The demon himself seemed completely undaunted by the very angry Winchester. In fact he was laughing, "You do realize, oh great John Winchester, that guns don't kill demons." John didn't even reply but gave a curt nod and carried on forward. Then Christina realized he was trying to force the demon into the trap. Not for the first time in their admittedly short encounter Christina found her self wondering if her father was perhaps insane.

Unexpectedly John ran at the demon and demon. Unfortunately the demon was faster and managed to throw John across the room with a move of his hand. John crashed into one of the bedside tables and the glass lamp on top shattered flowing glass everywhere. With a jolt Christina felt a pain in her arm and looked down to see glass poking out. Thankfully it was only small but she really hated pulling out glass.

The demon was stood over John now, "Do you regret killing her John?" He mocked, "Regret murdering my love?" John stood slowly and brushed off the glass looking the demon in the eyes he stated, "Demons are incapable of love."

The demons eyes lit up in anger and John was once again thrown around like a rag doll. This time when he was flung through the air it was in the direction of his daughter. Seeing as the salt circle did nothing to him he soared straight through it and into Christina sending her flying into the wall behind her. Her head was hit for the second time in one day by that stupid demon she thought.

Since she was no longer under the protection of the circle she lay still and half closed her eyes hoping to give the illusion that she was not conscience. John got up again and this time when he charged the demon he had help. Just as John ran Bobby clambered in through the smashed window. Seeing as it was on the bottom floor he had no difficulty in climbing through quietly. As the demon raised his hand to throw John again Bobby grabbed a hold of it and pulled backwards. The demon looked up and realized that he was tottering on the edge of a devils trap. With a snarl he began to steady himself. That was when Christina decided to help. She reached over to where the gun had fallen away from her and as Dean had instructed aimed and pulled the trigger. It had been aimed at his stomach but it hit his shoulder. Not that it mattered as the result was the same; the demon stepped back at the impact of the unexpected bullet. Straight into the devils trap.

At the same time both Sam and Dean groaned as they slid down the wall. The demon realizing what was happening screamed in frustration. John looked to Bobby who nodded and immediately started to reel off some strange language. Latin perhaps thought Christina. She still hadn't moved off of the floor and was too shocked at the moment to even attempt it.

Both John and Sam came over to her with concern. John crouched down and offered her his hand. Slowly she took it and he pulled her up. Both he and Sam peered at her closely and finally he asked, "You okay?" She nodded tiredly and Sam taking pity on her turned to his dad, "She needs sleep. Shall I go and get another room while you clean up here?"

John nodded, "Get one where you and Dean can stay too. I don't want her on her own."

A sudden whooshing noise distracted all three of them for a moment and Christina's head swerved in the direction of the demon and Bobby. The demon had his head thrown back and there was black gas coming out of his mouth up to the ceiling. Christina gasped but Sam grabbed her hand. "It's just the demon going back to hell." He soothed. Then he started to drag her out the door. She vaguely registered that Dean was following them but she was so tired now all she could focus on was walking. She didn't even notice them getting into a new room or laying down on the bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow she allowed her tired eyes to shut and she drifted to sleep.

**End notes**

As always sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Longest chapter so whoo!


	6. Bon voyage

**Chapter six: Bon voyage**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or ideas from the supernatural series.

Towards the end of this one you can sort of tell that Dean doesn't dislike Christina as much as he makes out to.

Christina woke slowly the next morning and groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She wasn't sure if she had been woken from the pain, light or horrifically loud snoring coming from Dean but either way there was no hope of more sleep now. Gradually she sat up wincing all the way; she didn't want to think about the bruises she must have not to mention there was still a piece of glass lodged in her arm.

She looked round the room and gave a smile when she saw Sam flat out on the sofa. His huge feet hung of the end and his mouth was wide and gaping. She studied the room a little more closely and noticed the door next to the bed she was laying on, a bathroom she assumed. Other than that it looked to be pretty much the same as the one she had woken up in yesterday night. She had been laid down on one double bed and looking to her right she saw Dean stretched out on the other.

Carefully, and mindful of her bruised body Christina pulled herself out of bed. She was halfway through painfully making her way to the bathroom before she realised she had no clean clothes to change into. They were all at home. She gave a soft groan and looked hopefully down at what she was wearing. It wasn't looking good; her school uniform freshly cleaned and ironed yesterday was completely destroyed. The whole thing was crumpled, dirty and stains of blood across it. On the plus side at least she'd never nee it again anyway.

She crinkled her nose slightly at the sight f her and then she caught sight of her school jumper. Picking it up she realised it was relatively clean as it had been off for the fight yesterday and under her coat in the dungeon. It wasn't fantastic but it was better than her ripped shirt.

Feeling slightly relieved she grabbed it and then decided to search the kitchenette draws for a first aid kit. She wasn't seriously injured but she'd need some sort of bandage for when she pulled the glass out. After a few minute of quietly searching Christina found one in a cupboard. It was pathetic really but it did include a small amount of bandage which Christina reasoned would have to do. She tip toed into the bathroom and softly locked the door.

Five minutes later she stood in shock looking at her naked torso. It had taken her five minutes to struggle out of her shirt and now that she finally had she was see to see the deep purple bruises that adorned her stomach. From the little she could see of her back she made out purple and blue marks where she had hit the wall the previous night.

Christina was now working on pulling the glass from her arm; she was grinding her teeth together in an effort to not cry out from the pain. Unfortunately he glass was wet with her blood and her hands were slipping as she pulled. Briefly she considered going out and asking Sam or even Dean for help but Deans threats of leaving her if she whined rung in her ears and she continued to pull at it. After a few painful moments the glass came free and she grunted in pain. Quickly she put her arm under running water and sighed in relief.

All the blood swirling around in the sink was making her fee slightly queasy and so she was speedy in cleaning and wrapping the thin bandage around the cut and washing out the sink. Then tugging on the jumper she unlocked the door and walked straight into an irate Dean.

"What the hell have you being doing in there?" He hissed incredulously and rather quietly so that Sam didn't wake up. Christina noticed that he was stood awkwardly with his legs crossed and his voce sounded strained. Christina barely contained her smirk as he glared at her, "Nothing." She answered innocently to his question and with a slight growl he pushed past her.

She went to lie tiredly back on the bed. Her body still ached but the only pain that was prominent now was the cut in her arm which was making her head spin and she hastily closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Within a few moments she was slightly better. It was strange she thought that before yesterday she'd never had any serious injuries or really been in much pain, she'd never even passed out before. Yet since coming home from school she'd endured several separate painful injuries and feinted twice. Once again she considered asking her brothers for help this time in the form of a painkiller but one again she could hear Dean, "Or god forbid whines she is gone." She thought she'd better not chance it unless she wanted to end up in a foster home.

When Dean strolled back into the room he was scowling. He sauntered over and stood above her, "No locking the door." He ordered. Christina's eyebrows rose, "Why?" She dared ask hesitantly. He sighed, "Because something might happen to you and we can't get to you if the god damned doors locked can we?" "Something could happen?" He nodded."In the bathroom?" He frowned at her, "Family rule." He snapped. "Does Sam get to lock the door?" She asked. He gave a long suffering sigh, "No and if you keep going on about it then I won't even let you shut it and with that he waltzed off into the living room.

Christina closed her eyes wearily and didn't make a move as Dean went about waking up Sam. When she head Sam grumbling she opened her eyes to see what Dean would do next. He didn't disappoint and in his desperation gave Sam a good shove and Sam flew off the couch and landed with oomph.

Christina looked over at his shocked face and couldn't hep but giggle at him. He was lay on his bad him humongous feet were still on the sofa and he was struggling to free himself from his blanket. His head poked out of the top of it and his hair was stuck up at all odd angles. He glared up at Dean but after haring Christina's soft giggle his gaze softened a little. Dean just looked down at his brother with obvious amusement. Then turned onto the subject closest to his heart, "So when can we go get some food?"

Sam looked across to where Christina lay slumped on the bed and then back to Dean. "Perhaps we should go get her some clothes and stuff first."He suggested. Dean frowned, "Dude, I'm starving." He complained. "Well we can't take her anywhere looking like that; she looks like she got mugged by a bear." Sam commented dryly. Dean looked at her to, "So we leave her in the car." He shrugged. "Dean, look why don't you drop us off at her house and you go get some breakfast. Dean scowled again, "Urrr, I'll just wait for you. But let's hurry up hey."

When Christina stepped into her hose via the back door she half expected to find her Mum's dead body on the kitchen floor. However someone, most likely her Dad, had removed the body. There were still splatters of blood on the floor and Christina stiffened as she saw them. Sam gently placed a huge hand on her shoulder and led her into the hall.

When Christina reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped walking and it her head drop into her hands attempting to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks. The blood had shocked her and the sobs now racking through her body were jarring the cut on her arm. Sam never removed his hand and squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. Dean arrived a minute later ready to make some comment on how slow they were going but thought better of it when he saw his sister stood in the hall way shaking with sobs. After a minute or two Christina took a deep breath and started up the stairs her brothers following her.

Her room looked the same as it had the last time she'd been in it and this unnerved her a little seeing as s much had happened since then. It seemed strange that anything could be normal any more.

She grabbed a bag from the top of her wardrobe and started to quickly shove clothes into it. She looked across to Sam, "its okay to leave my stuff here isn't it? I mean it's my house now right? No one can sell it or get in?"

"No," He assured her, "The house is still yours, well technically its Dad's until you turn eighteen but the point is no ones gonna take your stuff."

She gave a relieved nod and set back to work throwing the necessary thinks into her bag and ignoring her acing arm. Last to go in was a framed photo of her and her Mum at the beach and then with a little embarrassment and uncertainty a stuffed toy from when she was younger.

She quickly grabbed an extra set of clothes and headed off to the bathroom assuring Sam she was just going to change and wash her face and Dean that she'd hurry and leave the door unlocked. Sam looked a little confused, "Why can't she lock the door?" He asked Dean who in return threw him an annoyed look. Christina just raised her eyebrows.

When she got out of the bathroom she found Sam looking at some photos of her and Cassie, "Don't you want to say goodbye?" He asked the photo in his hand. Christina shook her head sadly, "It would be too difficult."

When they got back downstairs Dean was slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Dad and Bobby will meet us at the diner." He said heading out the door. Christina nodded and took one last look at her house before leaving wondering when she'd back.

They pulled over at a local diner five minutes after leaving Christina's house. Christina could just make out John and Bobby sitting at a table by the window.

When the three Winchester children sat opposite their father he gave a small smile to them. All five occupants of the table stayed silent until they ordered and after that John reached out across that table and squeezed his daughter's hand. "We've sorted everything out so you can stay with the boys." He told her. "How..?" She started to ask but stopped at John's you-don't-want-to-know look. "It's sorted." He repeated." We can't have a proper funeral for your mother, "He explained quietly, "We've stayed here to long already and we need to move on."

Christina had been expecting this but still felt a stab of sadness for her mother at not having a real funeral, then she reasoned with herself that she wouldn't know who to invite anyway.

"There re some woods on the outskirts of town that we can cremate her in without being discovered." He told her gently. "Thanks." She whispered thickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christina watched the flames that had soon consumed the body of her mother. John was stood behind her his hands on her shoulders offering silent comfort as she sobbed uncontrollably unable to stop the flow of tears streaming down her cheeks. Standing to the side of them were Bobby and the two boys all with solemn looks on there faces and each shot a pitying look her way every once in a while.

After the flames had died down the five made their way back to the parked cars and it was here that John turned his daughter around and hugged her. Holding her at arms length he told her, "I'll keep in touch and see you as soon as I can." Then with one last hug he turned to his sons.

Whilst John was preoccupied with Sam and Dean Bobby came over to Christina. "Nice meeting you Christina." He said with a gentle smile and he rested his hand on her shoulder like both her father and brother had already done today. "You too Bobby."

"Look," He seemed unsure of how to say whatever it was he was trying to, "About Dean, Just give him time okay?" She nodded silently and Bobby went and got into the car John soon following.

All three siblings watched their father drive away and stood there after seemingly unable to move. Finally Dean sighed and tuned away, "We best be off, come on." He started off towards the car then stopped dead."Dean?" Sam asked confused. Dean wasn't listening to him though. He had a frown on his face and his eyes glinted as he stared at Christina. "Christina?" He asked calmly. On her guard Christina replied, "Yeah?"

"Why is your arm bleeding?"

**End notes**

I am aware that i am horrific at spelling and grammar. I apologise. Also my keyboard has gone all weird so if letters are randomly missed out that's why.


	7. More family rules

**Chapter six: Family rules **

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything from the supernatural series.

Dean and Christina sort of make up in this chapter. Christina seems very whiney and angst in this chapter. Sorry, couldn't help it.

Christina glanced down at her arm and saw a small patch of red slowly seeping through her shirt. Damn, clearly her bandaging skill left a lot to be desired. It looked disgusting and Christina looked away from it quickly. She caught sight of Sam's concerned filled face and almost flinched. Play it down she told herself, make out it doesn't hurt and under no circumstances whine.

"Christina?" Sam's concerned voice broke through her thoughts and she jolted her head back up o look at him. She forced herself to smile. "It's nothing. Just a little cut. I must have knocked it before to start t bleeding again. No big deal." She assured them. She turned to the car. "Les go." She called back. She was about to get in the car when she felt a hand grab a hold of her wrist and pull her back. She swirled around fully expecting to se Sam and crashed into not Sam's chest but Deans. As she bounced back he grabbed a hold of her shoulders to stop her from falling but when she steadied herself he kept a hold of her. "So, how exactly did you get this 'little cut'? We haven't done anything dangerous today you haven't even been out of our sight for more than ten minutes." Dean sounded extremely frustrated.

"It wasn't today that I did it, it was yesterday, when dad hit that lamp. But its okay I got the glass out." Dean gave her a strange look. "Then why didn't you say something?" Sam asked incredulously. Christina shrugged and looked away. Dean opened his mouth again but Sam interrupted him.

"Well we can't look at it properly now, it' getting darker we'd best find a motel." He said squinting at the sky. Dean looked like he was going to argue but then he looked at the sky as well and sighed. Turning to Christina he frowned, "Do not get blood on my car." He warned. Sam came over to her and guided her to the back seat. "Put some pressure on it." He told her. As she was getting into the back seat she saw Sam and Dean exchange a cautious look.

She sat in the back frowning. If they were angry with her about not telling them about the cut then they would defiantly be angry with her if they found out about the bruises she was sporting as well. Which meant that she had to keep them from being shown in front of either of them? Something that was going to be difficult considering she'd have to take off her shirt to get at the cut there. It was all so confusing she thought as she tilted her head to the side and watched the tress fly past her window. First they didn't want her to whine and now they did. Christina clenched her eyes shut and wished with all her might that her mum was here, she'd know what to do.

"Don't go to sleep." Sam called back to her, "We're almost there." Sure enough after two minutes Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of yet another motel. There weren't many cars in the lot and Christina could see a neon sign advertising the great breakfasts of a diner next door. The three Winchesters quickly got out of the car and made their way into the reception room.

After getting a room Sam and Dean went back to the car to get all of their stuff and Christina persuaded them to let her go and check the room out. Walking in she saw it was much the same as the last one, it still only had two beds and Christina found herself wondering if she'd have to go on the sofa or if they'd share. She hoped the sofa she could imagine that Sam would accidently kick her all night with his huge legs, and Dean, well considering how much Dean disliked her he'd probably spend all night kicking her to.

Next to the beds she noticed a door leading into the bathroom and made a beeline for it. He quickly shut the door and made to lock it before remembering Deans threat of never letting her close it again if she did. Hopefully they'd respect her privacy and not burst straight in. She quickly shed her shirt and pulled of the now soaking bandage. It wasn't looking so good and it defiantly didn't feel good. He ran the tap and stuck her arm underneath all the while looking for something to wrap around her arm. She cursed under her breath slightly. She was annoyed that she hadn't thought to bring bandages when she'd been packing her things.

She heard the door open in the main room and Sam shout out, "Christina?" "I'm in the bathroom." She answered then with a sigh, "Have you got any bandages?" "Yeah but let me see the cut first. Please. It might need stitches, it defiantly needs cleaning it might get infected." He was speaking quieter now and Christina knew he was just outside the door. Probably fighting the temptation to just barge straight in. "It's fine." She told him, "Just bleeding a little." "A little?" Asked Sam incredulously, "Christina it bled through your shirt, there was a lot of blood." Christina didn't answer him; she didn't want to show any more weakness in front of her new found brothers than she already had. She'd only been left with them for a few hours and she was making a nuisance of herself. She couldn't see any way of getting him to not look at it, that is unless he gave up and gave her the bandages. This was clearly not going to happen but she defiantly didn't want them seeing the bruises.

"If you don't let us examine them properly you do realise that Dean will storm in and carry you out?" Sam threatened."Dean doesn't even care," She retaliated.

"Dean doesn't even care about what?" came Deans voice. She wondered how long he'd been there and decided not to answer. She thought quickly, "Okay then can you pass me in a strappy top please?"

"A what? Came Dean's voice again sounded completely baffled. Cristina stifled another sigh, "A spaghetti top, sleeveless basically a t-shirt with very thin straps." She talked slowly as if to a five ear old or just someone very stupid. "Oh." She heard both Sam and Dean muttered. In the next moment the bathroom door opened a little and Sams hand came in clutching a pink t-shirt.

"Thanks." she muttered before slipping out of the door. Sam had already moved away from the door apparently confident that she would come out by herself now. He was now sat one of the beds next to Dean. As soon as her saw her Sam stood up and moved away to the table where a first aid kit lay open. Dean however just narrowed his eyes at the trail of blood now making it way down her arm. He slowly beckoned to her.

She moved warily towards him careful to give him no clue to how much pain she was actually in. "Christina, sit down." He half asked half growled at Christina. Sam was back now and passed Dean a cloth then sat back on the other bed opposite her. Nobody said anything for a moment whilst Dean inspected her arm. Until finally he sighed and looked up. "It'll need stitches." He told them."Sammy go and get the stuff."

"Oh no." Christina starting to back away, "There is no way that you are stitching up my arm." Dean reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm preventing her from moving even further away. "Calm down." Sam soothed as he got back and handed the things in his hands to Dean. Then he took a hold of on of her hands and squeezed gently. "It's okay." He told her, "He does it for me all the time." "Just sit okay?" Dean asked her. At her nod he stared and Christina closed her eyes tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Dean ten minutes to stitch up the cut. He had to keep on stopping to get Christina to stay still. Christina tried her hardest and ended up just keeping her eye squeezed tightly shut and her hand firmly clasping Sam's.

When he was finished Dean lightly ran a thumb over the cut and frowned deeply. Sam looked at his hand tracing their sister's injury and smiled softly. He soon became solemn again when he thought about Christina trying to keep her injury away from them. As if he had read Sams mind Dean put the question to Christina, "So, why exactly didn't you tell us about this then?" He kept his tone light as if it didn't really matter though his face was still set into a frown. Christina wasn't even looking at them but shrugged anyway, "Just because." "Christina." Dean warned, "Clearly this is something we need to talk about if you're going to start hiding injuries from us. We lead dangerous lives and we need to trust you to tell us when something is wrong."

"I don't get it. You said to Dad that if I started to whine then I would be gone." Both brothers were shocked into silence neither of them expecting anything like that. Finally Sam uttered, "You were awake?" She shrugged again, "I couldn't move or open my eyes or anything but I could kinda hear you." Dean groaned loudly and rubbed his eyes, "Christina, by whine I meant about the motel, or always travelling or not having a proper bathroom etc. Not being hurt. I mean for god's sake I was angry, still am for that matter but not at you and certainly not enough to just leave you in pain. Not matter what I say or do you the fact is your my sister. My baby sister and since Dads gone it's my responsibility to take care of you and I promise even if you whine non stop and completely ignore all of my rules I will not put you in care okay?"

Christina nodded quite tearfully and gave a very uncharacteristic squeeze to her hand. Then instead of letting go he rubbed his thumb in circles over the top. The three siblings sat in a comfortable silence until Sam went very still. "Christina." He sighed. "What is that?" He asked pointing to her stomach where her t-shirt had come up a little exposing the ugly dark bruises. "A bruise." She stated obviously. "I thought we just told you to tell us about all of your injuries." He lectured. "You can't do anything for bruises" She argued. "You have to tell us about them all, family rule." Said Dean. Christina frowned, "Your family rules are stupid." Sam smirked, "You mean _our_ family rules are stupid. You are a Winchester." Sam started to laugh at the look on his sister's face.

That night after they'd eaten and Sam and Christina had gone to bed Dean sat watching T.V on the sofa and casting protective glances at his two younger siblings every now and then to check they were okay, not that he'd ever admit that.

**End notes**

Thanks for the reviews last time guys. A always sorry for any mistakes I've made.


	8. Ghosts are real!

**Chapter eight: Ghosts are real!!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the supernatural series. I do not get paid for this.

Thanks for all the reviews guys I appreciate knowing what you think of the story. Sorry it took me a little while to update this time my Grandma was ill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean ghosts are real?" Exclaimed Christina, "What the hell?"

Sam, Dean and Christina were sat around a table in a stingy diner eating breakfast. Sam's head was hidden behind a computer screen and Dean was not so gracefully stuffing his face with eggs, bacon and toast.

Christina gave Dean a disgusted look as he opened his mouth to answer her and the mashed up contents within his mouth were unfortunately on view to the world. "You can swallow first." She hastily assured him.

Dean sighed, swallowed and then looked back at his little sister with amusement. Ever since he'd promised her he wouldn't be throwing her into care she had relaxed a lot around him and he had found surprisingly that he actually liked her. A little. It had only been a few days though and he didn't want to actually let her know he liked her. This was going to be her first hunt. Or rather witnessed hunt and he was already worrying about her. She was defiantly not coming to the apartments with them.

"I did say we hunt the supernatural and how more supernatural can you get from ghosts?" Dean said smirking. "So ghosts are real." Christina said sounding rather dazed and overwhelmed. "And demons," She continued, Dean nodded.

"And monsters." Another nod. She seemed to be considering something,

"Is Santa real?" Dean laughed

"No."

"What about the tooth fairy?"

"No." Dean shook his head in amusement.

"The Easter bunny?" She ventured hopefully. Dean sighed,

"No."

"What not even an evil one?" she persisted.

"An evil Easter bunny?" Dean got a thoughtful look on his face, "That would have made a great comic book."

Christina's face fell, "I'm guessing that that means no then?" Dean nodded. They were silent for a few moments and then Christina piped up, "How come everything's evil?"

"Just because." Dean replied stuffing more food into his mouth. Christina guessed that that meant he didn't know.

At that moment Sam shut his laptop with a snap. "Okay I think I've got all we need to convince them we're actually police. We'll need to talk to family member and neighbors. There hasn't been any witnesses."

"What exactly are you going to ask them? You can hardly start talking about ghosts can you? They'll think you're mad." Christina wondered from behind her mug of hot chocolate.

Sam and Dean looked at each other thoughtfully.

"FBI?" Sam asked and Dean gave a nod.

"FBI? What? You have got to be kidding you can't pretend to be the FBI. Surely that's illegal." Exclaimed Christina. Dean grinned and shrugged,

"It's fun. Besides we need it to get the job done. People could die without it. And I look great in the suit." Christina rolled her eyes at that but didn't say anything.

Am stood up, "Right lets go." He gestured for Christina to come with him and as she moved to his side he slung an arm over her shoulders and started to lead her out the diner. When they were about halfway to the door they heard a yell from behind them, "Dude. I've not finished eating yet. Wait!" Christina snorted and Sam smirked as they both carried on out of the door.

Fifteen minutes later and Dean was still complaining about a rushed breakfast as he drove the three of them back to their current hotel. Christina was leaning forward in her seat trying to read the newspaper over Sams shoulder. Dean looked over his own shoulder at her and frowned. "Sit back and put your seatbelt on." He grumbled. Christina rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"Because if we crash you'll go through the front window. Because I'm your older brother and I said so and because it's a…" Christina quickly interrupted him,

"If you say family rule I will scream." She warned him seriously.

"Christina just sit back." Sam said warily.

"Okay." She sighed and speedily sat back and struggled with her seat belt.

"How come you'll listen to him and not me? I'm older." Dean demanded. She shrugged her shoulders, "He's nicer than you."

After another few moments Sam rolled up the newspaper and chucked it into the backseat. "Sounds like a simple salt and burn. We just need to work out who we're salting and burning.

"What makes you think it's a ghost anyway?" Christina asked curiously.

"Angry spirit." Corrected Dean.

"All of the signs are there. Seven people have been murders in exactly the same way in the same block of apartments since they were built last year." Sam explained patiently.

"The same way?" She ventured hesitantly.

"You don't want to know." He assured her.

"They've all been slicked open from neck to stomach, had their insides strewn around the room, including in their mouths and had their hands and feet removed." Dean informed her. "Which is exactly why you aren't coming with us?"

"What!" Christina exclaimed in outrage.

"You can come when we salt and burn it as long as it's not in the apartments but there is no way your going where that thing can get you. Okay?" His voice left no room for argument and so she nodded and then carried on interrogating them.

"So how do you know it's a ghost and not just a psycho?"

"Well all the apartments have been locked form the inside with no open windows or anything. We don't know for certain but it defiantly sounds like our kind of case." Same told her as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

When they got into the room Dean quickly went into the bathroom to change and as soon as he came out Sam disappeared in.

"Do you do this often?" Christina asked Dean incredulously.

"Every now and then." He told her as he admired himself in the mirror, "How'd I look?" He asked with a grin. "Like a monkey dress as a funeral director" She told him. He frowned. "Are you annoyed about not coming with us? I already told you that you can come to the salt and burn if it's away from the apartments but I'm sorry there is no way your going anywhere near the actual spirit."

Christina Sighed heavily and then glumly nodded. "You need to stay where it's safe." He started rant and Christina watched him pace. "I promised Dad I'd look after you." She nodded again and he gave her a suspicious look, "Why aren't you arguing?"

"Am I supposed to be?" She asked sounding bewildered. He gave her another strange look. "I guess not."

Sam came waltzing out of the bathroom at that point self consciously tugging on the ends of his sleeves. "Ready to go?" He called over to Dean. Dean nodded then they both turned to Christina who backed up slightly. "While we're gone leave all the windows and doors locked." Started Sam.

"Don't break the circle; we'll be gone a few hours." Carried on Dean.

"There's food in that bag so you don't need to go out for anything."

"Call my cell in an emergency."

"Okay?" Asked Sam.

"Sure." Said Christina sarcastically, "I'll be sure not to talk to strangers or take candy from strange men either." Both men just smiled at her and Sam leaned in and kissed her forehead before turning around and going out the door. Dean leaned in and then pointed to his bed, "There's a gun under my pillow." He told her before he too turned and left.

As soon as Christina heard the Impala drive away she went over to Dean's bed and took out the gun. Then she grabbed her bag and ran to catch the next bus into town. There was no way she was being left out on this.

**End notes**

As usual I apologize for my atrocious spelling and grammar.


	9. It was the fault of the number 10 bus

**Chapter nine: It was the Number 10 buses fault**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the supernatural series.

Sorry for the seriously long update guys. I have had to be revising for my GCSE's and then i snapped the screen off my laptop which got me in a lot of trouble so it's been a little hectic and sorry.

As Christina made her way past several creepy alley ways in search of a bus stop she slipped her hand into her pocket and gripped a hold of Dean's gun. The cool steel reassured her slightly though her keen eyes still swept across the dingy street on the lookout for any danger.

The bus stop was just at the ends of the street and Christina couldn't help but almost run to the shelter as soon as it was in sight. For five minutes she sat huddled at the stop before she heard it.

The number ten bus ran from the end of cross street to the city centre every half an hour on the dot. On this particular day however there were road works creating extra traffic and confusion on the streets. The number ten bus was ten minutes late.

If it had been on time then Christina would have safely made her way to the apartments, most likely have been caught by her brothers and then been lectured until she died of boredom. As it was after five minutes of huddling the shelter Christina faintly heard a scream. Whipping her head up Christina frowned and looked around suspiciously. Just as she was about to put it down to her imagination she heard it again. And louder.

This time she stood up and slipped her hand back into her pocket and grabbed the gun looking frantically around for the source of the scream.

She could hear soft cries now and every now and again another scream. The sounds seemed to be coming from an alleyway across the street. Cautiously Christina crept forward and peered into the dark space.

The alleyway was dimly lit and dirty. There were piles of rubbish strewn around the floor and the smell making its way to Christina was awful. The sobbing was coming from the end of the alleyway. A girl was curled up in a ball shaking with sobs.

Christina took a shaky step forward, "Hello?" The girl, whoever she was made no attempt to move, or in fact show that she had heard Christina at all. Her face was hidden in her knees and her knuckles were white from gripping her arms so hard.

"Ah so here you are." Christina swirled around and started to take out the gun pointing it at the man who had appeared at the start of the alleyway. "Stay away." She warned. Her voice shook slightly but her hands held the gun steady.

The man just ignored her. "Thought you'd get away from me huh Miss Winchester?" Christina blinked in shock.

"Who are you?" She demanded but once again the man completely ignored her and this time started to walk forwards. The crying behind Christina reached a hysterical level.

He was close enough now to Christina that she could make out his features, dark hair, pale skin, blue eyes and a strange scar across his cheek. She'd defiantly never seen him before let alone know him well enough that he'd know who she was.

"Don't worry." He was saying. "It'll be quick and almost painless." He was advancing more and more towards her and the sobbing girl now. Christina pulled the trigger. The bullet shot towards the man but instead of the impact that she expected it just zoomed straight through him.

"What..." She started to say but was shocked into silence as he stepped straight through her. It was as she whirled around to stare at him in shock that she caught sight of the girl. She had lifted her face away from her knees and was staring up at the face of her man.

With a jolt of unpleasant surprise Christina recognised her own face. Stumbling backwards Christina couldn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away from the other her.

"Still think you're brothers are going to save you?" He's taunting me Christina realised but couldn't feel any anger through all of the shock. He started to laugh as he raised his hand to hit the other her. Just as his hand made contact with her cheek both of the well whatever they were disappeared.

Christina continued to sit on the filthy floor of the alleyway. Her eyes were still glued to the spot where the other her had been cowering seconds before. She was jolted out of her stupor when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear, "Excuse me miss are you okay?" Christina looked up and found a woman and two children looking at each other. "Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Christina tried to reassure the woman before getting shakily to her feet. Quickly she slipped the gun into her pocket before the woman could see.

The woman shot her a worried look, "perhaps you should go home." She suggested. Christina nodded and once again gripped the gun sharply as she practically ran back down the street to the motel.

Once there she collapsed onto the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. She'd never been so scared and confused in her entire life. Were the 'people' that she saw supposed to be a vision of the future? Or was it just a trick from some demon. She certainly hoped it wasn't the previous because it didn't look like that would end too well for her.

She couldn't get the image of herself huddled in the corner of a dingy alleyway out of her mind. Surely this wasn't normal. Perhaps someone had slipped some sort of drug into her food. Hopefully someone had slipped some sort of drug into her food because there weren't that many other non crazy explanations.

It was starting to get dark and Christina finally fell asleep. A fitful sleep that was full of nightmares but asleep non the less. She was dreaming of the alleyway. Only this time instead of viewing the ordeal she was living it. And this time it didn't end with the first hit instead more and more blows were being delivered to her and she was screaming for her mum, dad brothers anyone to come and help her.

She woke up still screaming and in the dark. It took her a while to realise she was alone and not in danger and defiantly without some freaky man she stopped screaming and burst into tears. Just last week she had been a normal person with a normal mum and a normal life. Now she was living with two people who fought the supernatural, her mother was dead and she may or may not be seeing the future.

She was still curled up in bed sobbing when Sam walked through the door a few hours later. Instantly she leaped at him and he quite bewildered caught her.

"Christina?" He sounded alarmed. Dean came up behind him with a frown on his face and flicked on the light, "Chrissie?"

Christina lifted her head, "Chrissie? Since when have you called me Chrissie?" Dean looked at her as if she was insane, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't sound amused. Worried, scared but defiantly not amused.

She shook her head and hid her face in Sam's chest again. She was okay where she was. Sams insanely long arms were around her and she knew that neither him nor Dean would let anything hurt her. They'd promised John so who cared if she'd had some freak vision? Right?

Sam steered her to the bed and pushed her down before sitting next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. Dean joined him on the other side. Now that she had a brother either side of her and not much choice on whether to talk or not she as calmly as possible explained what had happened before. By the end she was shaking again.

"Okay" Said Dean. "It'll be fine. I'll make sure you're fine. We'll call Dad and Bobby in the morning and they will know what to do. " He reassured her pulling her into his chest. Over the top of her head he looked at Sam with an expression that quite clearly said what do I do.

Sam shrugged and mouthed 'Call dad'. Dean gave a brief nod and rested his chin on Christinas head. 'In the morning' He thought.

End notes

Sorry for the bad ending there I wasn't sure how to finish it. Also I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes as usual.


	10. Left in the car

**Chapter ten: ** Left in the car

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the supernatural series.

The next morning Christina woke to Dean cursing down the phone, "For god's sake Dad pick up the god damn phone." "Dean?" She groaned untangling herself from Sam's arms confusedly and blinking into the light trying to make out her brother, "Go back to sleep." He ordered softly without looking over."

She looked down at Sam and tried to remember why she was lay in bed with him. She remembered running home after seeing herself get beat up, crying then Sam and Dean finding her. She must have fallen asleep on them she decided.

"Chrissie," Dean sighed, "You were up most of the night. Go back to sleep." She frowned up at him. He frowned back. "Now Christina, It's only half past four." She ignored him. "Why won't Dad pick up?" She asked around a yawn. "I don't know why." He said sitting next to her, "I'm sure he'll pick up later today, so now you can sleep." "I'm not tired anymore." She said throwing the covers off her. Dean leant over and pulled them back on. "Don't argue with me." "I don't want to sleep." She said stubbornly, "Are you going back to sleep?" "If it'll get you back to sleep then yes." He groaned rubbing a hand over his tired looking face. Christina watched him quietly noting how stressed he looked. "Are you going back to the apartments today?" She wondered whilst trying to get into a comfortable position. "Well not until tonight. We're going to find the body then move on." "Whose body?" She asked. "Christina it is too early for this." He said kicking off his shoes. "I'm not tired." "I am." "I know you are. But even if I do go sleep even though I'm not tired, you'll sit around here worrying and not sleeping, so you may as well just talk to me instead." Christina argued back quite matter of factly. Dean groaned and leant back pulling his feet from the floor and resting them next to his siblings.

"We're thinking the owners wife." He told her putting his arm around her shoulders and shutting his eyes. "Why?" She asked curiously whilst stifling a yawn and resting her head on Deans shoulder. "She went missing whilst the apartments were being built. Me and Sammy talked to some people while you had your little adventure yesterday and apparently she'd been caught cheating and he, well he had a tendency to get a little violent when provoked." " So can I come this time?" She asked half heartedly as her own eyes slid shut. "You can wait in the car." He told her slowly drifting off to sleep. "But the person in the car always gets killed first." Christina feebly argued. ` "Oh quit your whining." Dean mumbled before his head flopped down and rested on Christinas head. And she didn't even bother answering him but instead pulled up the cover over the both of them.

When she next woke up it was to Sam shaking her shoulder. "What?" she asked groggily sitting bolt upright. Sam chuckled at the bewildered look on his sisters face, "Come on, get up so we can go grab some breakfast." "What time is it?" She yawned whilst eyeing the sunlight streaming through the windows. " Almost ten. Dean said we had to let you sleep in."

Yawning Christina stumbled out of bed and dragged her feet on the way to the bathroom. "Move it." Ordered Dean as he walked through the motel door. Christina spared him a glare before she disappeared into the bathroom scowling as she heard her brothers laughing behind her.

When she appeared again dressed, hair done and makeup on Sam was packing away his laptop and Dean was leant against the wall humming Metalica to himself with his eyes shut. "Ready?" he asked lazily opening one eye. After a brief nod to him the two walked out the motel door, "Come on Sammy., get those long legs moving before we leave without ya."

"Jerk." Sam muttered as he slid into the passenger seat. "Bitch." Dean replied smoothly as he pulled out the parking lot. " Morons." Interrupted Christina rolling her eyes.

The three Winchesters spent the day restocking supplies, doing extra research and packing away their stuff. Dean had decided that it would be best if they left the motel then took care of the spirit in their way out of town. John still hadn't called and Christina was hesitant to leave town until he had just in case he turned up looking for them.

"But you don't even know where the body is. What if you can't find it?" She asked Sam whilst he cleaned the guns at a small table in their motel room. "We have lots of practice Chrissie. We'll find it." " You don't even know if it's the wife." She persisted. " There's no one else it could be." He told her then quickly before Christina could argue back once again, "We're leaving Christina no matter what, that means whether or not Dad calls." Christina went back to staring glumly out the window.

"He'll call." Sam reassured her as he carried on cleaning, " Just in his own time." "Meanwhile I'm terrified and don't know what the hell is going on." She went over to the bed and curled up under the quilt, "Just wake me up when we're leaving okay? " " Okay." He agreed softly and looking over at her with concern.

It wasn't until eleven that night that they did leave and Christina was lay across the backseat as they pulled up outside the apartments. The building was dark. It had been emptied after the last murder and the few people not made to leave hadn't wanted to stay in the building anyway.

"Well, it certainly looks creepy." Commented Christina. She looked out at the eerie, dark and quite frankly disturbing street and gave a shudder. She leant forward to her brothers, "Please, please don't leave me here."

Dean looked over his shoulder at her, "Don't tell me your afraid of the dark." He asked sarcastically. "Shut up. And no I am not afraid of the damn dark but it is creepy out here and the person that seems the most safe in the car always gets killed the first." " You're not going." He said starting to get out the car. Sam sighed, " Come on Dean, let her come with us." He said in a resigned voice. "She'll end up getting hurt." Dean argued, "She stays here." "We'll look after her." Sam tried to reassure him. "I'll just follow you anyway." Christina insisted stubbornly ."I don't want to be on my own." She said adopting a pitiful expression. Dean huffed , " You do not leave my side. Under any circumstances." "Okay" Christina agreed happily whilst climbing out the car. Sam rolled his eyes at his siblings and followed them into the apartments.

Once all three Winchesters were inside the building Dean nodded towards the stairs, " Sammy, you head up we'll head down." Sammy grunted and started up the stairs whilst Dean and Christina opened the door marked 'Basement' and peered down. Unlike the rest of the building the basement was unkempt. The stairs threatened to give way and the place was covered in dirt and cobwebs.

"Quite creepy down here isn't it?" Christina remarked airily. " I told you to stay in the car." Dean growled back. " I was just making conversation." She snapped back. " No you weren't, you were complaining, you're always complaining." He argued stopping on the stairs and turning to face her. "Only because there's always something to complain about. It's not my fault that my brothers live such freaky lives." She half yelled at him.

"If everything is so wrong about this life why don't you just go and live in care then, if you want to avoid the freaky life that your brothers live in. Huh? See if I care the only reason you're here now and not in care is because of Dad." Dean yelled the anger clouding his mind. As soon as he yelled it he felt immediately guilty but before he could open his mouth to apologise Christina she had swirled around and ran back up the stairs.

He had just turned around to follow her when he heard a scream from further in the basement. "Damn." He cursed to himself torn between which way to go.

End notes

Thanks for all the reviews people.


	11. The inside out lady

Chapter Eleven- The inside out lady

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or anything from it. Only Christina but you all already knew that so…

Ghost. Sister. Ghost. Sister. Ghost. Damn it. Dean growled softly to himself and marched up the stairs after his idiot sister. If anything happened to her his father would go mad, he was already likely to go mad after what had just been yelled at Christina anyway. Any sort of harm to her was not advisable.

He reached the top of the stairs and looked around the shadowy reception room. He'd been hoping that she would be waiting up here for him but apparently no such luck. So either she'd gone outside or upstairs. Outside would have been smart. Away from the demented spirit. So it was more than likely that she had gone upstairs to find Sammy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christina peered around the corner of the second floor corridor dubiously. Maybe the whole stomping away by herself hadn't been such a good idea after all. Now she was on her own, in a haunted building, with absolutely no way to protect herself. Well it would serve Dean right if she got killed by some psycho ghost. Which she hopefully wouldn't be.

As quietly as she could Christina ran to the stairs leading to the third floor. The idea was to find Sam. Then she had no idea what to do. Giving Dean the silent treatment sounded like a plan. She was not always complaining. She just pointed out problems every once in a while. Besides how would Dean know if she always complained. He'd hardly known her for that long.

The third floor corridor was almost identical to the second with doors lining either side. The only difference really was that in this corridor one of the doors was sectioned off with police tape. Christina groaned. So this was where the person had been found. That meant it was probably where Sam could be found and then where the ghost could be found. Great.

The door was open to the apartment and Christina could dimly make out a living room behind the tape. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes she ducked under the tape and stepped into the room. Nothing happened. Opening one eye she gave the room a once over. Nothing was out of place. No ghost and no Sam. And surprisingly no blood. That was unexpected she'd been imagining the body still there, bloodstains and a crazy ghost.

There were several doors leading off the living room through one she could make out a kitchen, through another a bathroom but the last one was shut. She guessed at a bedroom and took a step towards it. Maybe Sam was in there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was in a bad mood. He had no idea where either of his younger siblings were and time was getting on. The job was only supposed to take an hour tops and an hour had already been and gone and they were no nearer getting rid of the spirit.

Dean started to climb yet another set of stairs this one leading to the second floor. 'Why is it' he thought bitterly to himself 'that when you give a sibling a direct order they completely ignore it and do their very best to do the opposite thing.' He was breathing heavily once he had reached the corridor and started to look around for signs of Christina.

'I tell her to stay by side and she says fine. So why is it that I'm now on my own searching for her?' He stopped in the middle of the corridor and gave a frustrated huff. Reaching into his pocket he drew out his cell and quickly dialled Sams number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door of the bedroom creaked open and Christina just held back a scream of terror. She'd thought the murder had taken place in the living room. She was wrong. Whilst there was no body there was an awful lot of blood covering the white sheets of the bed. And standing at the foot of the bed looking towards her was a shadowy figure.

She was about to scream for one her brothers when the silence was broken by 'I'm a Barbie girl..'. With a flash of recognition Christina remembered Dean changing Sams ring tone earlier that night.

"Sam?" She asked with relief.

"Christina! What are you doing up here?" He asked in confusion as she flung herself at him. "Hold on a sec." He comforted her as he flipped open the phone,

"Dean?…Yeah she's here…on the third floor…in the murder apartment…Kay…see you in a sec."

Sam looked down at the top of his sisters head which was now buried in his chest. "Chrissie? What the hell is going on?" He started to run his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him with her bottom lip sticking out. "Me and Dean had a fight." She explained quietly.

"You and Dean had fight." Sam repeated slowly, "So you ran off on your own in a haunted building with no weapon." He sounded a little annoyed so Christina added, "Dean said the only reason I wasn't in care was because of Dad. As if, if it was up to him then I would be."

Sam groaned." You both drive me mad. I hope you know that." She gave a sober nod, "sorry." She told him as the sound of heavy footsteps announced Deans arrival. A second later he arrived in the doorway looking majorly annoyed. "You," He pointed to Christina, "Are in big trouble. I said stay by my side and you ran off on your own. What if the spirit had attacked you?" He demanded angrily.

Christina shrugged angrily back, "Dad would have yelled at you?" She shouted. His face softened immediately as he remembered what he'd said during their previous shouting match. "Lets just go find the body then we need to talk. Okay?" She nodded and stepped back from Sam. "You stay close to Sammy." He ordered.

"So, do you know where it is?" Sam asked as Dean ducked back under the police tape. "Well I heard a scream from the basement so I'm guessing down there." Dean shrugged, "worth a try?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christina stuck close to Sam as she made her way down the basement stairs for the second time that night. This time she hoped there would be none of the yelling or storming off or getting lost.

It was darker in the basement than she'd imagined and she groped in the darkness until she found Sams hand then held onto it tightly. Dean clicked on a flashlight a second later and swept it round the room.

It didn't look as if anyone had been down in several years judging by the thick layer of dust coating the room. Other than that it was pretty much empty. There were a few shelves dotted around the room and then in one corner a door. "It leads to where all the electronics and things are kept for the entire building. No one can go in except the owner and any repair men."

"And us." Dean added as he handed the flashlight to Sam and stood squarely in front of the door. "What's he doing?" Christina whispered to Sam who shrugged at her. Raising his shoulders slightly he took a deep breathe before kicking the door which swung open straight away. ,"Wow that was dramatic." Muttered Christina, "Especially since the door wasn't locked and we could have just opened it." Dean spared he a glare before grudgingly taking the flashlight back and stomping through the door.

Both his younger siblings followed him. Once again Dean swept the light across the room. There were several boiler type things in the room which Christina couldn't even guess what were and wires ran along the floor.

The three Winchesters made there way silently father into the room. Everything was silent before with a huge crash the door swung shut and there was the unmistakable sound of a door being locked. "Sam?" Christina whispered in panic and tightened her hold on his arm. "It's okay." He soothed her.

Dean's frown darkened. He knew it was a bad idea to bring his sister in on this. He'd have to go fight the ghost himself while Sam looked after her because considering the mess that this spirit made of people there was no way it was going near his baby sister.

When he turned the flashlight onto Sam he knew from the look on his face that Sam knew what he was going to suggest. "Don't be stupid Dean you can't fight it on your own."

"Fight what on his own?" Christina asked confused.

"Oh so you want her here do you?" Dean demanded of Sam ignoring Christina. "No of course not, but we can keep her safe and salt and burn it."

"Are you talking about me?" Christina asked once again going ignored.

"We can't I can't concentrate properly I'll just be worrying about her." Dean whispered furiously,

"Err guys?" Christina said trying to get her brothers conversation.

"I told you I'll look after her." Sam whispered back just as furiously.

"Guys!" Christina yelled tugging on Sam's arm. Finally he turned to look at her just as something started to scream in front of them.

"The ghosts here." She said stupidly. Dean swung the shotgun round and fired rock salt into the image of a what seemed to be a woman. A woman with long blonde hair dripping with blood. Wide eyes and most of her insides, well, outside.

"She's gone for the moment but we'll have to hurry up" Dean ordered. "You two go that way I'll go this way. Stick together, keep your gun ready and try to find this goddamn body."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about five minutes when they heard Dean yell them over. He was stood bent over by one of the boiler type things. Covering the whole thing was a layer of plastic foam. "Look" Dean was pointing to something at the bottom of the foam. Sam and Christina both bent down to look at what dean was pointing at. It was a drop of ,"blood?" Sam asked, "What you think she was stuffed in one of these?"

"Well." Said Dean, "Look the foam on this one's newer than the others. Almost like it got torn down for some reason and had to be replaced. And if you'll look this one isn't even in order. It's not connected to the pipes. Why'd you suppose that is? Huh?"

Sam sighed and slipped a hand underneath the foam before pulling it back with some force. It ripped a little but it was going to take more to get it off. Just then the spirit announced it's arrival by yet again screeching in all of their ears. Sam and dean exchanged a quick glance then once again Dean swung around his shot gun and fired. This time thought the spirit seemed to have wizened up a little and managed to dodge the shot of rock salt. "Damn." Cursed Dean.

"Christina help me with this." Sam ordered quickly and she too started to rip at the foam covering the iron boiler. They heard a something slam into the wall behind them and turned around to see Dean struggling to get up. Once again he aimed the shotgun at the spirit as his siblings struggled to find the body.

This time the rock salt hit it's mark but Sam quickly pointed out that they wouldn't have as long this time before she came back. Just as they had ripped of the last of the foam they heard the dreaded scream again. Dean handed the salt and lighter to Sam, "I deal with her just hurry up." There was a small opening in the boiler and if the body had been shoved in there then it had been in a bad state to have fit through the small gap.

There was more blood coating the handle and around the edges of the hatch. Sam grasped the handle and flakes of dried blood fell off. Christina didn't even manage to look inside the hatch because once it was open the smell coming from inside it was so intense she had to look away.

That's when she noticed that the inside out girl had her brother pinned up against the wall. "Sam get a move on." She said quickly spurring him to move faster. The spirit was advancing on Dean now and a line of blood was beginning to form on his shirt. In a panic Christina grabbed hold of Sam shot gun. He was trying to get the lighter to start but it seemed he was having a little difficulty. She aimed the gun and closed her eyes as she shot in the spirits direction. The rock salt hit the wall inches from Deans head. He looked up at the place where it hit and then at his sister. He just about managed to shake his head. "Aha." Sam muttered under his breath as the lighter started up and he reached into the hatch and lit up the body.

The woman now right in front of Dean had just raised her arm to do god only know what when starting from her stomach she went up in flames.

Dean slid to the floor and put his hand down to the line of blood groaning. Then he looked up at the wall and back to Christina. "We may have to give you some lessons before we let you loose with a shot gun again." Heaving himself up the three siblings quickly made there way back up to the car and were just pulling away when Deans phone beeped.

Looking down at it Dean frowned. "It's from Dad." He announced.

**End notes**

Review, review, review and I shall love you.


	12. Whenever you think you've got it bad

_Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me. Unfortunately neither does Sam, Dean, and John, Bobby etc etc. Christina does though which is better than nothing I suppose. _

_Very, very sorry it took me so long to update, it really has just been one thing after another that's been stopping me from writing. Plus, Sorry about the angst at the start of this. I'm just in one of those moods today and I'm aware that Christina is being a wimp through most of this chapter. It annoyed me too but I really couldn't help it. I mean she has just fought a ghost for the first time. I guess she has reason to be a bit wimpy. _

Thanks for all the reviews by the way guys; I don't think I've thanked anyone for that yet

**Chapter Twelve: ****Whenever you think you've got it bad, it always gets worse**

For a moment no one in the car moved. No one breathed, no one made a sound and Christina felt as though the whole world had stopped. Sam and Christina sat expectantly staring at their older brother. An older brother who continued to sit and stare at the mobile screen rather than elaborate on what it actually said. After a few moments the silence became too much for Christina and she snapped at Dean, "Well? What does it say?"

Dean glowered at her through the overhead mirror, "Don't you snap at me young lady." Christina glared right back. So he was still trying to order her around? After everything he had said, after saying she was an obligation, a duty he seriously thought she was going to do what he told her too. When Dean saw the adamant look his sister was giving him he shifted his eyes away from the mirror. He really needed to think about what he said to Christina before he said it. He knew that with Sam it was a given that anything said in the heat of an argument wasn't usually taken to heart. The brothers knew that when Dean was angry he got offensive and all sorts of rubbish came flying out of his mouth. Of course Christina didn't know that and it was quite apparent by her hostile glare that she wasn't at all happy with him.

Sighing he looked back to his phone promising himself that he'd talk to his stubborn sister soon. "Dads going to meet us." He was talking to both his siblings but it was mainly directed towards Christina. She relaxed immediately and even allowed herself a small smile despite the difficult happenings of the day. "When? Where?" She leaned eagerly forward forgetting her anger towards Dean for a moment and sticking her head over Dean's shoulder to get a look at the phone.

"Bobby's place in two weeks. This means we can make our way there slowly, catch up on sleep and finally leave this god damn town behind us." He started up the impala and Led Zeppelin started up, " Sit back Chrissie we'll probably keep going for a couple of hours before finding a motel, you should try and get some sleep." Sam turned around and smiled softly at Christina, "Dad will know what to do about your vision, and if he doesn't Bobby definitely will. They're the best." His smile was reassuring and Christina sighed heavily and leaned back into the leather seats of Deans 'precious' car. She'd never really been able to sleep in cars before but this particular one was fast becoming home, they did after all spend most their time in here, it's where she spent most her time with her brothers and it was a place where they could act like siblings. In the impala there was no research, no hunt no weird visions she could just relax with her family. And she thought they could relax with her too. But it seemed that that had just been a delusion on her part. Her older brother had and probably never would want her to be part of his family.

Eventually she fell asleep to the sound of Dean humming in time with the music and the streetlights zooming past outside.

Christina groaned and cracked open an eye hazily. Everything was dark but despite not being able to see a thing Christina could tell she was alone. She was in the impala that much she could tell just by reaching her hands out, she could feel the cool leather beneath her skin and frosty glass of the window. But reaching forward Deans head was not where it was supposed to be. There was no music playing and there was no hum from the engine. The car was utterly silent and utterly still.

Christina took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Thinking rationally in emergencies had never really been one of Christina's strong points. Panic always managed to worm its way into her until she was practically hyperventilating in even the most minor situations. Maybe her brothers had needed to take a leak and stopped by the side of the road. That would make sense she told herself, after all they'd never have just abandoned her and even if they would Dean certainly wouldn't have left his baby behind. The only option after that would be that something had happened to them, and she really didn't need to be thinking things like that.

She scrambled for the door handle and nearly fell out of the impala as she wrenched it open. "Sam." She whispered, "Dean." She was too scared to shout any louder without knowing where she was. She realized that she was walking on soft ground, not a road then, she thought with a groan. That crossed off the going to the loo idea and left her with the 'someone has hurt my brothers and I am in trouble' idea.

Behind her she heard something crunch, then there was a slam as the car door she'd left open was shut with a bang. She whirled around fast and started to back up away from the direction of whoever was with her. Suddenly a torch light was flicked on and the face of the holder illuminated. With a jolt of recognition Christina stepped back again. The light was casting shadows on his face making the scar on his cheek look even more vicious that the last time she saw him. The blue eyes, so full of malice and hatred were lit up and seemed to flash in the darkness. It was the man from her vision. The one that has tried to kill her. He didn't even seem to notice she was there and with a stab of fear Christina realised that she was in the middle of another vision.

The man, still nameless to her leaned in towards the window of the impala and smirked to himself. Something inside the car was making him happy and Christina didn't dare go any further forward to see what it was. Slowly he reached into his pocket and withdrew a knife; one that she didn't fail to notice was already dark with dried blood. Unexpectedly he looked up sharply. Straight at her. For a moment he stared into her eyes as though he knew she was there, watching him. Then he smiled that horrible little smirk again before Christina was walking backwards away from him. She felt something hit her in the back of the legs as she fell over. The last thing she saw before the world descended into darkness was the blue eyed man standing above her.

Christina shot up and hit something solid. "Christina? Christina for god's sake will you answer me." She felt arms around her and she pulled back to see Sam holding her and looking very worried. They were still in the back seat of the impala and from the looks of things pulled up at the side of the road. The door behind her was open and she was aware of Dean getting in.

"Chrissie? What was it? A nightmare about the spirit? Are you okay? Are you hurt? You were thrashing around pretty wildly back here." He sounded worried and Sam looked worried. And she was definitely worried. She looked down at her own arms and realised they were shaking like crazy. Finally deciding it was all too much for her to deal with right at this minute she let out a small sob and pulled herself back into Sam's chest. She didn't want to talk about the fact that she was having some crazy ass dreams, and some crazy ass visions. She didn't want to talk about Dad or her and Dean. She just wanted to be looked after. Unfortunately it didn't seem like either of her brothers were willing to be pacified by her simply waking up. Dean was still Calling her name softly and even though Sam was letting her attach herself to him at the moment she knew she'd have to explain to him soon enough as well. "Dean," She heard him say softly, "Why don't we find a motel first? Get her inside and in pyjamas." She couldn't see him nod but assumed he had as the door was shut and Sam readjusted himself so that he was sat on the seat with her on his knee.

"We'll be there in ten minutes okay Chrissie. Are you okay until then?" Dean called from the front and after a tiny nod from her the car started up again and got a tighter hold on Sam's jacket.

_Reviews anyone? Sorry as always for spelling and grammar, still dyslexic and still bad at both hope you could read around them _


End file.
